


Escape the Night Shipping One Shots

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1970s, Adorable, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Carnival, Crushes, Cute, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Fortune Telling, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Jokes, Laughter, Love Triangles, Loyalty, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises, Prophetic Visions, Psychological Trauma, Racist Language, Shipping, Shippy, Stargazing, Stuffed Toys, Trauma, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, asking someone out, leave your requests in the comments, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: In which AO3 user canufeelthemagictonight tries to find some love in a world of despair. OPEN FOR REQUESTS! RULES ARE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!





	1. Rules!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I explain what I want to do. And stuff.

So, I’ve noticed that there hasn’t been a lot of EtN shippy stuff. I kinda wanna fix that! Therefore, I'm going to take your requests and write one shots for whatever Escape the Night ships you guys want to see. This includes YouTubers and minor characters alike!

With some restrictions, of course.

**HERE ARE THE RULES!**

1\. Leave a comment on this chapter to request a ship. If you want, you can also add if you want the fic to be happy or angsty, or you can even leave a writing prompt for the ship.

2\. I will try to write the fic you want in a timely manner. It might take a while, especially if I get a lot of requests, but I will try to write at least one fic per day!

**THINGS I WILL NOT WRITE!**

Smut. I'm not comfortable with that. I might go a bit suggestive occasionally, but never anything dirty!

Any evil character (Arthur, Sorceress, the lieutenants, etc.)/any of the YouTubers.

Joey/any female character. Same goes for Tyler and Manny.

Anyone/your OC. This is because I don't want to accidentally write one of your OCs out of character.

Self-inserts.

Cheating. In all stories, assume that the fic is set in an AU where everyone involved is single (unless otherwise stated). All the YouTubers' SOs are lovely people and don't deserve to be cheated on, even fictionally.

Stories set in our universe, as opposed to the Escape the Night universe.

I might expand on these rules later, but for now, feel free to request a ship (and a prompt if you have one) in the comments below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing...


	2. The Closest Thing to Normal (Oli/Eva)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Oli survived the night together. Now, they have to find their way back to being okay again. Oli/Eva, 751 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had SO MANY requests for this ship. Also, it's my EtN OTP. So let's start this collection off strong.

It's been eight months, and Oli still has nightmares. He still wakes up in a cold sweat, images of corpses in his head, the sound of his own screaming voice echoing through his ears. A static shock from a doorknob is enough to reduce him to a panicking mess of a person. He can't go to the circus, or help his mum garden, or even watch Joey's videos without thinking of the night he almost died.

He hasn't spoken to Joey in ages. The former Savant stopped attending their group therapy sessions two months ago, and ever since, he seems to have thrown himself into his YouTube channel. Occasionally, Oli considers calling him, but he knows that he'll have no idea what to say.

Eva, however, is another story entirely.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asks him for the ten billionth time as they exit yet another round of therapy.

The words "I'm fine" are on the tip of his tongue, but he knows that there's no point in lying to her. She was in the room with him five minutes ago, when he poured his heart out about how he wants to make himself forget everything. "No," he admits. "You?"

"Oli, I couldn't sit through _Wonder Woman,"_ she reminds him. "Of _course_ I'm not all right."

Of course. She'd been really looking forward to that movie, but the sound of guns was too much for her to take. It's like they're a pair of shellshocked veterans, except neither of them signed up for what they went through.

Oli slips his hand into Eva's. It's more of a instinct than a conscious thought, and as soon as he realizes that he's done it, he immediately thinks _oh, crap, what if that's too far?_ But Eva smiles and squeezes his hand, and everything's okay.

He thinks.

To be honest, he's been falling for her ever since that awful night, but he's spent the better part of eight months trying to convince himself that it's not really love. He's just traumatized, his mind has insisted, and he's grown attached to his fellow survivor, and whatever he's feeling will fade back to friendship eventually. But it's been eight months. He feels the same as he did then.

Maybe it's time for him to do something about it.

Eva lets go of his hand and prepares to head back to her car. "Bye, Oli. See you tomorrow."

"Wait!"

 _Bloody hell, Oli! That "wait" sounded_ way _too desperate!_

She stops in her tracks. "Yeah?" There's a curious look on her face, as if she's a Journalist who's just gotten wind of a story.

 _Okay. Okay. She's listening. I gotta be casual about this. I don't wanna ruin our friendship, after all._ "I was...uh...just wondering...if you weren't doing anything tonight...maybe we could...get something to eat? And watch a movie? Not _Wonder Woman,"_ he quickly assures her. "Like, a comedy. Something with a happy ending."

She stands there for a few moments, and her expression is unreadable. "Oli," she finally replies, "are you asking me out on a date?"

"Only if you want to," he almost squeaks. "We could go as friends, if you'd rather. Either way. I just...you've helped me so much, and you've been there for me through everything, and...I want to be with you. Normally. Without the whole 1920s thing hanging over our heads."

Eva wrinkles her nose. Oli worries that he's said too much.

But then, she nods enthusiastically, and joy flickers in her beautiful brown eyes. "Are you kidding? Of _course_ I'll go out with you! I love—" She stops mid-sentence, then tries again. "I want to see where this goes."

 _She likes me,_ thinks Oli, and he feels like he's floating on clouds of cotton candy. _She actually likes me. She wants to give us a chance._

"Okay," he says. "So...uh...I'll pick you up around...eight?"

"That works for me."

He gives her a quick hug before he goes. He almost kisses her, but he talks himself out of it because he doesn't want to rush her into things. It's better for them to try the whole "dinner and a movie" thing first, and then, if things go well, maybe...

"Bye, Oli. See you tonight."

They've both endured a lot, but at least they've endured it together. This date could be the closest thing to normal that either of them have experienced in a long time.

He's looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why is Oli in LA?" you are probably getting ready to type in the comments, and I will reply that he probably goes back and forth between LA and London for the group therapy sessions and whatnot. Anyway, hope you liked the story!  
> Next story: The mayor's son falls for a girl from the wrong side of the tracks.


	3. Written In The Stars (Mortimer/Calliope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mayor's son always had a thing for the odd but intriguing girl who could see into the future. Maybe the stars will favor him, just this once. Calliope/Mortimer, 618 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had three requests for this ship between the helpers. (By the way, I'm going in order of comments posted, just so you guys know.) Here's them together, before the YouTubers ever set foot in Everlock.  
> Also, quick warning, Mayor Janet does use a racial slur in this fic (it's the same one she used in the actual episode), so please know that such language should not be condoned in real life. Thank you!

She was always there, in the background of his life, her dark eyes brimming with a thousand secrets. He'd see her on the outskirts of town, staring at the stars or reading someone's palm, and he'd wonder: what if he got to know her? What could he learn from that enigmatic smile?

His mother's answer was always the same. "Stay away from that gypsy trash, Mortimer," she warned him multiple times. "She's nothing but trouble. If you want to get anywhere in this world, you have to learn not to associate with people who aren't right in the head."

So Mortimer has stayed away from her for twenty-three years. But not tonight. He's an adult. He shouldn't have to listen to everything his mother says, even if she _is_ the mayor. He feels like paying Calliope a visit, and damnit, that's what he's going to do.

He finds her outside Fat Man Slims, being mocked by a bunch of boys he knows. One of them, a guy named Brian, throws his empty beer bottle at her. It misses her by inches. "You don't belong in Everlock!" Brian jeers. "You belong in the looney bin!" His friends laugh in agreement.

"Hey!" shouts Mortimer. "Cut that out! Don't you guys have some graffiti to spray?"

"Sorry, Mortimer," they collectively grumble, and they leave. Mortimer grins. Being the mayor's son _does_ have its perks.

Once Calliope is alone, Mortimer sits down next to her. She flashes a grateful smile at him, then goes back to gazing at the stars as if nothing happened. Her smile quickly morphs into a frown.

"Hey," says Mortimer. "What's going on up there?"

"The stars have been talking to me," is her cryptic reply.

"Oh, cool!" Is this why his mom said she was crazy? Well, honestly, he doesn't care. The stars never talk to _him,_ so he wants to know what they have to say. "And what is the wisdom of the stars tonight, my lady?"

She doesn't seem to notice his flirty tone of voice. "This town is in danger."

"Danger? What kind of danger?"

"They're coming. _He's_ coming." She sounds so cool and mystical, but there is a slight tremor in her voice. Clearly, whatever's supposedly coming frightens her.

"Hey, it's fine." He reaches for her hand, but she pulls away from him like a mouse unwilling to trust the cheese that's been laid out for it. "Whatever's coming, I can handle it. I've got a gun, and my mom's the mayor, and we'll make sure that no one gets hurt. Okay?"

Calliope shakes her head. When she speaks again, her voice is husky and dismissive. "It's not something that someone like you can handle, pretty boy."

"Oh, you think I'm pretty?"

"There is evil in this world that you have yet to comprehend. A deal has been struck. This town has twenty-four hours left before the carnival arrives...and once it does, _he_ won't be far behind."

Mortimer has no idea what she's talking about, but he figures that it must be something important. "Twenty-four hours, huh?" He shrugs. "I believe you."

Her eyes grow wide. "You do?"

"I do. And I promise, whatever happens, I'll try to keep everyone safe. Nothing's going to destroy _our_ town."

"I hope you're right," she murmurs, her voice a million light-years away.

They sit together, watching the stars, and no more words are spoken between them. Tomorrow night, the carnival _will_ arrive, as well as ten strangers, a plethora of monsters, and a threat beyond anything that this town has ever faced. But tonight, there is just Mortimer, Calliope, and the stars that bind them.

Tonight, Everlock is still at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story: A pair of cinnamon rolls are cute during a carnival. A stuffed dog is involved.


	4. Blueberry (Roi/Rosanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the tale of a small stuffed dog and two good-hearted people. Roi/Rosanna, 710 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for some super cute and fluffy Roi/Rosanna. Someone else wanted Roi with literally anyone, so let's put him with his fellow cinnamon roll and let them be happy. I've actually never considered this ship before, but let's see how it goes!

Rosanna was not expecting a carnival. She was expecting a town in flames, or a town being menaced by some dangerous beast that they all would have to fight off, but this is the happiest at-risk town that she has ever seen. There are clowns! There are rides! There's even cotton candy! Exactly why does this place need saving, anyway?

"Guys!" says Matt, pointing to the popcorn machine. "Free popcorn over here!"

Everyone spreads out to go play carnival games, eat popcorn, and generally have a good time. Rosanna is so overwhelmed with all the options that she honestly has no idea what to do first. Should she ride the Ferris wheel? Should she try her hand at the test-your-strength machine? Should she see if she can buy some cotton candy? So much to do and so little time!

Joey wins the test-your-strength game. Everyone cheers, and Rosanna breaks into a happy dance. She then notices that the boy next to her is also dancing, although his version of a happy dance is far more energetic and wild than her simple two-step.

Oh, that's another thing she could do! She could make some new friends!

"Bonjour!" she says in her best Jet Setter voice. "Je m'appelle Rosanna."

"I'm Roi," he replies.

"Nice to meet you, Roi." She's heard of him before, but she doesn't think that they've ever been properly introduced. Well, now they have. "Are you having a nice time?"

He nods. "So far, yeah. Nothing dangerous yet, but that's okay. What's your role?"

 _Yes!_ She was hoping he'd ask! She _loves_ the role she was given. She loves everything about it, from the cute little outfit to the socialite personality, and she can't wait to show her friends what she's capable of. "I am a Jet Setter. I travel the world in search of new and interesting things to see. I was just in Paris last night, and I was in Milan the night before that, and now I'm here!"

"That's awesome!" He sounds like he honestly means it. "I'm the Daredevil!"

"Oh, is that why you mentioned danger earlier?" she chuckles.

"Yeah. I'm super brave and stuff, so if there's danger, I'm gonna be right there in the thick of it."

"That's very noble of you." That whole "danger" business still worries her, even though this carnival seems harmless so far. "I must say, I am a bit nervous about some of the things that woman said. A strong man? A snake woman? Dolls with knives?" She shivers. "I know that Joey's invitation said that this mission was dangerous, but I don't want anybody to get hurt."

"You don't gotta worry about all that stuff," he says proudly. "I'll protect you. I'll protect everyone. I promise."

"Okay." She hopes that it won't come to that.

Nearby, Matt has just won a horse from the Down-The-Clown booth. Roi sees this, glances at the stuffed animals that are still on display, and smiles at Rosanna. "You want one?"

"I've never been good at that kind of thing," she admits.

"No, no, it's okay! I can win one for you, if you want!"

She blushes. "Okay." She's always been a sucker for stuffed animals.

Roi approaches the Down-The-Clown booth, speaks briefly with the man who runs it, and grabs some beanbags. He knocks over one of the clown dolls on the first try. Rosanna cheers. The man hands Roi a purple stuffed dog. "His name is Blueberry," he informs him.

"Okay," says Roi. He walks back to Rosanna and places Blueberry in her arms. "This is for you."

Rosanna can't believe her good luck. "He's beautiful." She hugs her new stuffed friend, then tucks him under her arm and gives Roi a hug as well. "Thank you so much."

Roi turns bright red. "Y-you're welcome," he stammers.

 _This is amazing,_ thinks Rosanna. _If this is what Everlock is like when it's in danger, I'd love to see it when everything's okay._ Hopefully, nothing bad will happen, and she can get to know everyone a little more. Including Roi. He seems like someone she wouldn't mind spending time with.

After all, because of him, Blueberry now has a permanent home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys all thought this one was going to be Matt/Rosanna. Don't worry, they're still coming! I haven't forgotten about them!  
> Next story: Another pairing you've probably never considered, this time from Season 2.


	5. Take A Chance On Me (Alex/Liza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liza isn't sure if she like Alex like _that,_ but she knows that she definitely wants to help him. Alex/Liza. 617 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two requests for this ship that you probably haven't even thought of!

He's cute and all, but she's not stupid. She knows that he has a girlfriend. She knows that said girlfriend is here at this very party. And she knows that she doesn't have a snowball's chance of winning his heart.

But then, the girlfriend dies.

It hits her then that _this is real,_ that people are _actually_ going to die, that she or he or any of them could be next to face the Reaper. It also occurs to her that he's single, but she brushes off the thought, because he's _crying_ and he _misses_ Lauren and she, Liza, is not a freakin' _monster._

So they continue through the night. Alex gets wrapped up, but they save him, and then Jesse and DeStorm are taken, and then they have to send girls in to save them. Gabbie and Tana are chosen. They leave. There's nothing else to do but sit and wait.

Liza _hates_ waiting. Especially when death is on the line.

She looks around for someone to talk to. Tyler's chatting with Andrea, and Joey's listening to their conversation. Alex, however, is sitting alone, staring at the doorway that Gabbie and Tana just walked through, an empty look in his eyes. She decides to go cheer him up.

"Hey!" She plops down in the seat next to him. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," he says flatly.

 _Well, you certainly don't_ sound _fine._ "You wanna hear a joke?"

"Mm."

She's gonna take that as a yes, because frankly, Alex could really use a joke right now. Even if it's a bad joke, a joke is still a joke. "What sound does a nut make when it sneezes?"

"I dunno."

"Cashew!" She makes a silly face to punctuate the punchline.

Alex chuckles.

 _Holy schmoke, I did it,_ thinks Liza. _I made him laugh. I don't think I've heard him laugh since Lauren, but I did it! He just laughed! Maybe things aren't so hopeless after all!_

Neither of them say anything for a good thirty seconds after that. Liza fidgets. Silence doesn't suit her. She _has_ to think of something cool to say before he retreats back into his shell.

Finally, she finds the right words. "I'm sorry about Lauren. I didn't vote for her, and I don't think that should've happened. It wasn't right."

"Yeah," he murmurs, more to himself than to her.

"And I'm sorry I made that stupid joke about her. That wasn't right either."

"It's fine. I forgive you."

"And as soon as they save DeStorm, I'm going to kill him myself."

"No, don't!" Alex exclaims. "That's my job!"

She chuckles. "Oh, right. Fine. I'll hold him down, and _you_ kill him."

"Okay."

Liza isn't an expert at the heavy emotional stuff, and as much as she wants to, she doesn't know how to erase all the bad memories from Alex's head and replace them with happy ones. But she can tell jokes, and she can make puns, and she can wear silly expressions, and maybe that will make him feel a _little_ better. "Here's another one. Why couldn't the bicycle stand up?"

"I don't know."

"Because it was two tired!"

He looks confused for a minute, but then he gets it, and he laughs, which makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She hasn't yet decided if the warm, fuzzy feeling is what love is supposed to be like, but it doesn't matter. Even if it _is_ love, there's no way he feels the same. Not now, anyway.

For now, she just wants to resurrect the happy Alex that existed at the beginning of the night. Oh, and she wants to make sure they don't die. That would be cool too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one isn't that good. Hopefully the next one will be better!  
> Next story: A love triangle in Fat Man Slims.


	6. Jealousy (Mortimer/Nikita and Mortimer/Colleen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's over him. Really. Mortimer/Colleen and Mortimer/Nikita, 368 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted some combination of Colleen, Mortimer, and Nikita. So I give you a love triangle and a girl who very clearly isn't jealous at all!

Honestly, Mortimer was _so_ an hour ago. She doesn't give a shit about him anymore. Colleen's over there, chatting him up, being all seductive, but that's fine! She doesn't care! She doesn't care about anything!

"I don't wanna be around Joey, cause I'm positive he's lying, so why don't you and I just leave together?" Colleen croons, staring at Mortimer like he's her one-way ticket to happiness.

He tucks a bit of hair behind her ear. "I would honestly _love_ to do that."

"Let's just go upstairs," she whispers. "They're gonna die anyway."

Nikita can hear every word of their conversation from where she's sitting, but she ignores the rising temperature of her boiling blood. She's not mad. Colleen can do whatever the hell she wants. It's her life. If she wants to spend her final moments sleeping with some _boy,_ she can do that. That's how people die in horror movies.

"I mean, _we're_ gonna die anyway," Mortimer agrees.

"Colleen," Joey snaps, "what are you doing?"

Nikita shakes her head. "Let her live her own damn fantasy." Colleen can have him. He's not worth the Troublemaker's time. There are a hundred other boys out there who are _so_ much hotter...

_"Hey there, skirt." He smiles his innocently charming smile at her. "How are you?"_

_Her heart skips a beat. "Hi," she replies in a voice that's trying too hard to be aloof. "How are you, guy?"_

_"Where are you going tonight, huh?"_

_She responds with a flirty smile and a toss of the head._

_Teala interrupts their moment with a question. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Mortimer," says Mortimer._

_"He's lying!" says Roi._

As Colleen and Mortimer continue to flirt, Nikita glares at the table. _Roi was right,_ she sighs to herself, the dead Daredevil's words repeating in her head like warning bells. _Mortimer's a liar and a player, and boys like that don't deserve me._

She doesn't have time for romance, anyway. Since only two can make it (six people left, four artifacts left, it's simple math), she's got to focus on getting herself and Manny out of this dustbin of a town. Mortimer and Colleen can go make out in hell for all she cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story: Two girls, a cell, and cuteness.


End file.
